Always and Forever
by Kootie Bomb
Summary: He never broke a promise. KibaHina.


"Well, that mission _sucked_," Kiba snapped through the silence with a grimance, limping on the one leg that worked properly. Akamaru whimpered in agreement from his place in Kiba's jacket, and Hinata pressed her lips together tightly, resisting the urge to agree completely. Shino remained silent, but his frown was clear.

It was Team 8's first mission without the assist of Kurenai or any other Jonin; capture a group of theives from the Wind Country. They were told that the group only had three members, so it would be an even - if not easy - fight. But apparently, the thieves had two other rather powerful members that had surprised them, and it took probably too much effort to defeat them and get the stolen goods back.

The squad entered Konoha's gates, earning a few glances from the guards and citizens. Hinata tugged at her jacket's currently ripped hem uncomfortably - she had managed to wash out most of the blood from their clothes in a stream they had found, and purchased thread in a small village they had passed on the way home to sew up rips in their jackets and pants...but for the most part, they must've looked rather beaten.

"I'll give the mission report to Kurenai-sensei," Shino said bluntly, putting his hands in his pockets.

Kiba nodded, "Great. I think I might skip out on training tomorrow, to let my leg heal and stuff. What 'bout you, Hinata? That arm looked pretty bad."

Hinata glanced down at her rather immobile left arm, biting her lower lip. One of the thieves had used a strange jutsu on it that locked up the muscle and left it numb. On the way back to Konoha, she started to get feeling back into it, but an angry sting was still present. "Um, y-yes. I think it would b-be a good idea to rest for a day before t-training again."

"I'll tell Kurenai," Shino said quietly, and lifted his (bruised) hand in good-bye and left. Kiba sighed, petting Akamaru,

"Hey, Hina, wanna go get some ramen? I dunno about you, but I'm starving. Then we can get our limbs bandaged up."

Hinata let her growling stomach overpower the fact that it would be easier to get themselves checked by the medics before eating, and nodded, "A-Alright. Ichiraku's?"

Kiba nodded, flicking his hood down and they began the short walk to the ramen joint (well, it seemed a bit longer, with Kiba's injured leg and everything). Kiba looked around Konoha with a bitter expression, limping, and remembering the battle that took place only two days before. Those damned enemy nin practically handicapped Hinata...

He glanced down at his female companion, his expression visibly softening. Even covered in grime and crusted blood, Kiba still thought she looked so...so _cute_. Yes. _Cute_. The seemingly permanent blush on her cheeks, and those large, innocent lavender/white eyes...

The Inuzuka snapped out of his thoughts hurriedly, growling at himself. _'Off limits,' _He reprimanded himself, _'No matter how much I want it, Hinata is off limits,'_

"Um, Kiba?"

Hinata tugged at his sleeve gently, gesturing to the ramen stand, smiling slightly, "You almost p-passed it."

He nodded once and lead them both in, taking two stools - Teuchi, the old owner of the ramen stand - grinned at them; this was usually the place Team Kurenai went after traiing and such, so Kiba and Hinata, more or less, were well known customers, "Hey, you two!" Teuchi greeted merrily. He looked at their state of body, "Heh, just come back from a mission?" Hinata nodded kindly, and the old man chuckled, "Figures, I haven't seen you or Aburame in a couple of days...so, what'll it be?"

"Two large bowls of tonkotsu," Kiba ordered the usual, glancing at Hinata, who nodded in turn. Teuchi nodded, and went off to the stove oven, beginning the process. Ayame, the daughter of Teuchi, leaning over the counter at them curiously,

"Must've been a rough mission, you two look terrible!"

Kiba snorted, "You bet it was rough. Two surprise enemy nin sprung us and practically ripped us apart!" He puffed his chest out proudly, "A'course, we wrestled them off and Shino's giving the stolen goods and mission report to Kurenai now!"

Ayame chuckled, before spotted the mangled, damaged skin on Hinata's arm, "Hinata! Kami, what happened to you?"

"O-One of the enemy nin h-had this strange jutus..." Hinata murmured, rubbing the stinging arm gently, "It p-paralyzed my arm for a l-long time..."

Kiba nodded energetically, jumping in his seat, "Yeah! And she needs two hands for her defense technique, so me and Akamaru did some man-beast cloning and gatsūga'd their asses! And, y'know, Shino helped. But it was mostly me."

Ayame chuckled, nodding, and went off to help her father. Hinata glanced at Kiba, "Kiba-kun, thank you v-very much...I mean, f-for saving me..."

Kiba looked down at her in surprise, before a large, toothy grin spread across his face, bearing his fangs, giving her a thumbs up, "No problem, Hinata! I'll be there to protect ya, always and forever!"

Hinata blushed, nodding...

* * *

_'...always and forever,'_

Hinata wasn't quite sure why that particular memory flashed through her head at this point. The good ol' genin days, where she seemed innocent, and hadn't seen the rest of the horrors of the ninja world. When she hadn't known death and loss.

The rather small Hyuuga girl, now a Chuunin, winced as another strong shot of pain squeezed at her calf bones, paralyzing leg movement. She could hardly hear the sounds of the blades connecting with skin, or the crackling chakra from the enemy nin, because of the blood rushing through her ears. The one who had ruined her legs stood over her, fists clenched, a large grin on his face.

Kurenai; grounded several yards away, bleeding terribly.  
Shino; unconscious in the forest.  
Kiba;...somewhere...

Hinata felt her heartbeat quicken, and she fell into a panic, desperately trying to release the chakra-induced leg lock that binded her feet together. After a moment, she began to cough up blood as the enemy nin's second jutsu began to take effect. The Hyuuga's eyes widened in horror, clawing at her throat desperately, tears beginning to build up.

"JINJU KONBI HENGE: SOTORO!"

Hinata shrieked as a humongous two-headed wolf slammed down in front of her, growling ferociously, thick saliva dripping from it's mouth. She could see the enemies turn in horror, backing away slowly. The two-headed wolf went wild - biting, stomping, clawing, and simply _destroying _each of the enemy, the sickening crunch of bones echoing through the air. Hinata cringed as she spotted an arm fly over her head.

_'Kiba...'_

Hinata lost the strength in her arms, and collapsed back against the floor, still breathing heavily. But then, Kiba must've taken out the enemy nin who had attacked her, because the leg lock vanished, and the pain around her organs faded slightly. The ground shook violently with each of the two-headed dog's attacks, and the screams of horror and pain grew louder. It seemed to go on for hours. Nothing could stop the great white beast. Hinata squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to see any more bloodshed, and raised her arms to cover her ears as the beast began to thunderously howl to the moon, stomping it's paws against the ground.

...

"Hinata?"

Her eyes snapped open. It was quiet. She rolled onto her back, seeing Kiba standing above her, Akamaru at his side, looking quite tired. He hoisted her up, pulling her into a silent hug. The dark-haired girl stuttered against his chest, "Y-You s-saved me, Kiba-kun...how...?"

"Adrenaline rush," The dog boy murmured back, "I couldn't leave you there to die."

Hinata nodded quietly, closing her eyes once more. They stood like that in pure silence for a while longer, before Kiba uttered several more words,

"I promised you I'd protect you, Hina-hime," He whispered, "_Always and forever_."

* * *

**Something I've been wanting to write for a while. KibaHina was the first pairing I've EVER liked; and even though I'm quite accustomed to GaaHina, SaiHina, and even very, very slighty NaruHina...KibaHina will always, ALWAYS be my OTP. x3**

**-Kootie Bomb**


End file.
